Les feux du crépuscule
by Na.Shao
Summary: Le jour est tombé depuis peu, laissant ainsi place à un astre apaisant et à un moment de la journée que le magicien apprécie par-dessus tout.


**Blabla inutile:** j'ai récemment replongé la tête la première dans l'univers de TRC et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente de retrouver ce couple que j'affectionne tant... en espérant que ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

Je situe ce petit morceau silencieux lors du cameo de Shaolan, Kurogané et Fye dans le chapitre 204.5 de xxxHolic.

Concernant le **disclaimer**, les personnages et l'univers TRC/xxxHolic appartiennent aux maléfiques CLAMP.

Le titre vient d'un extrait de _Vingt poèmes d'amour/Une chanson désespérée_ de Pablo Neruda.

Ce ficlet est dédicacé à **KingSoren**, un des piliers de ma vie, dont l'amitié et l'affection m'améliorent chaque jour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les clairs rayons de la lune sont une caresse délicate et bienvenue après le déluge des heures précédentes, gouttes d'eau voluptueuses s'infiltrant partout et dont l'odeur n'est, au final, pas aussi âcre que dans le souvenir de Fye. Le jour est tombé depuis peu, laissant ainsi place à un astre apaisant et à un moment de la journée que le magicien apprécie par-dessus tout—vidé de bruit, vidé des ombres humaines, le soir se déploie dans les bras des fantômes et esprits vagabondant aux alentours ; et les étoiles vacillent et enflent, gonflées d'argent, scintillant comme les lanternes qui dévoilent les silhouettes cachées de la nuit.

L'air est humide mais le jour des nuages a presque disparu, la seule trace de son passage n'étant qu'une traînée d'eau entre les feuilles et les branches, entre les pierres jonchées au sol et la poussière balayée par le vent. La beauté obscure de la lune se révèle à travers les vagues reflets embrassant la surface de l'eau de ces flaques, et légèrement troublée, elle semble se mouvoir au grès de la brise nocturne qui soulève, par la même occasion, un pan du long châle de Fye—la soie est lisse et semble presque éthérée tant elle est légère.

Dans la solitude des ténèbres, le jeune homme soupire, les yeux clos, mais repère immédiatement la présence –humaine, cette fois– qui l'observe par l'entrebâillement des portes coulissantes. Un petit sourire étire lentement ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour observer le repos des âmes à travers le voile sombre de la nuit, et un temps infini semble passer avant que Kurogané ne daigne à nouveau bouger pour s'asseoir silencieusement près de celui qui partagera sa vie pour l'éternité. Quelques lueurs rougeâtres clignotent parfois dans le lointain, mais l'œil de Fye est davantage intéressé par l'intensité écarlate qui balaie un regard tendre sur les lignes tendues de son corps. Pour le ninja, Fye est une constellation fragile aux tonalités bleutées, un océan d'émotions, une corde tendue entre deux nébuleuses, inaccessible et lointain, mais jamais plus inconscient comme il le fut, ne négligeant jamais plus cette vie qui fut autrefois un fardeau à porter.

Parfois le souffle lui manque lorsqu'il observe le magicien de loin, et il se sent quelque peu frustré à l'idée d'être à nu face à quelqu'un qu'il pensait exécrer, il fut un temps, et puis les choses reprennent leur cours et il se noie dans la mélodie chantée par un corps pâle, trop souvent meurtri, mais qui ne cesse de se renouveler dans l'instant présent, dans l'affection, dans la douceur et entre les mains dépareillées de Kurogané.

Les doigts se lient entre eux ; les rayons de la lune glissent furtivement parmi les mèches blondes de Fye lorsque ce dernier laisse sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Une sorte d'apaisement saisit le magicien—une compréhension mutuelle s'est installée entre eux, cette entente silencieuse et sereine entre deux êtres qui se sont offerts corps et âme l'un à l'autre et ce, pour l'éternité—et la pluie n'est plus synonyme d'amertume et de brouillard, la pluie ne se confond plus avec le souvenir de la douleur et de cette blessure mortelle, non ; la pluie lui rappelle que la vie continue, qu'elle est un cycle et, qu'au fond, il a su se sauver lui-même malgré les vents contraires ; et regarder Kurogané renvoie Fye à sa plus belle récompense.


End file.
